Automotive airbag systems include an airbag module mounted within a housing that is concealed beneath a surface of the vehicle interior. In particular, passenger airbag systems may include a chute defined by the housing and extending within the dashboard of the associated vehicle. The chute may be concealed beneath a surface of the dashboard or instrument panel substrate and may be supported by the underlying structure of the instrument panel. An airbag module, including the actual airbag and the propellant source, is coupled with the chute and is at least partially positioned therein such that a deploying airbag is guided toward a moveable door of the chute, whereupon it ruptures the instrument panel substrate and deploys therefrom.
The coupling of an airbag module within the corresponding chute may be achieved by mutually-engaging structures. In one example, a plurality of hooks are coupled with the housing of the module and engage with a number of features, such as windows or the like, in one or more walls of the chute. Such a window may include a generally flat lower surface that supports the hook and, accordingly, bears a portion of the weight of the module. Features have been incorporated into such windows to maintain a hook in contact with a corresponding window surface, however, rattling and squeaking of such hooks against portions of the chute may still occur in response to vibration of the vehicle. Accordingly, further advances may be desired.